Deus permite amar de novo?
by kira kimonoto s2
Summary: " Eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer. Eu não imaginava que meu coração poderia bater tão forte assim, por alguem que eu considero proibido. Qual será meu destino? O que eu vou fazer? Não posso seguir esse caminho, eu tenho que parar..."UA
1. Primeiro dia um fiasco

_" Eu não sabia que isso podia acontecer. Eu não imaginava que meu coração poderia bater tão forte assim, por alguem que eu considero proibido. Qual será meu destino? O que eu vou fazer? Não posso seguir esse caminho, eu tenho que parar. Eu sei que é proibido amar... eu sei que não posso amar você. "_

**1º Capitulo**

Seis horas da manhã e eu ainda estava deitada na cama. Eu sabia que ia chegar atrasada na faculdade , mas estava muito frio e o meu corpo se recusava sair de baixo do cobertor quente.  
O despertador tocou novamente e dessa vez não parou. Estiquei meus braços numa espreguiçada longa e o desliguei.  
Sentei na beirada da cama e olhei pela janela. O dia estava lindo, embora não estivesse tão claro assim.

Eu não tinha tido um sonho bom e nem um pesadelo. Eu apenas tinha me lembrado de algo que não me fazia bem. Eu tinha me lembrado do meu antigo namorado.

Já se fazia 3 meses que haviamos terminado. Não era pra mim estar agindo assim, eu nem se quer gostava dele.  
Ele havia deixado um vazio imenso no meu peito de dor e sofrimento, o que com o tempo eu soube curar.  
Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não gostaria de ninguem tão cedo, e se começasse a gostar, iria me afastar pra que esse sentimento não aumentasse.

Me levantei e segui em direção ao banheiro. Lavei o rosto e fiquei me encarando por uns segundos. Nossa, como eu estava feia. Fazia quanto tempo que não arrumava o cabelo, me maqueava ou cuidava das unhas?

Entrei de baixo do chuveiro e tomei uma chuveirada bem rapida por que já estava atrasada. Peguei uma roupa qualquer, vesti e segui para o estacionamento.  
Passei pelo porteiro, velho amigo de minha mãe.

-**Olá seu Simões. Como está?**  
-Olá Sakura. Eu estou ótimo, como vai você e sua mãe?  
-Estamos ótimas. –Minha mãe não morava comigo e, seu Simões, devido a idade, esquecia sempre desse detalhe. –Depois converso com o senhor, seu Simões. Estou atrasada para a faculdade.

Eu esqueci das apresentações. Me chamo Sakura. Sim, um nome com significado de flor. Minha mãe se chama Hikari e minha avó Amy. Minha mãe era solteira quando eu nasci e então resolveu colocar meu nome assim. Elas gostava de flores.

Peguei as chaves e liguei meu carro. Era um volvo, uma pequena herança de minha avó.  
Joguei minha mochila no banco de passageiro e liguei o motor. Era tão bom poder ouvir o barulho do carro novamente. Ele esteve na oficina para uns ajustes e eu tive que andar de condução por um bom tempo, o que não foi nada divertido.

Passei pela portaria e segui rua a fora. Sentir os ventos nos cabelos ao som de ' Te amo – Rihanna' era realmente muito bom.  
Segui o caminho todo cantando e tentando pensar que a semana iria ser boa, mesmo estando somente no começo.

Passei na casa de minha amiga. Seu nome era Tenten, mas todo mundo a chamava de Ten-chan.  
Parando em frente a sua casa, eu busei esperando que ela aparece-se. Não iria descer do meu carro só para tocar a campainha e voltar.  
-Já vou! –Gritou aparecendo na janela.

Tenten era assim. Sempre deixava pra se arrumar em cima da hora e isso me irritava. Não sei se era por preguiça ou por que estava sempre ocupada.

Saiu pela porta e veio seguindo em minha direção. Abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou ao meu lado jogando as mochilas para tras. Estava com a maior cara de quem havia ganho na loteria.

-Está tudo bem com você,Ten-chan?  
-Está tudo ótimo! –Olhei pra ela com cara de que aquela resposta não era suficiente. –A sakura , sabe aquele carinha que eu sai ontem? –Fiz que sim com a cabeça. –Então, ele me disse que vai estudar na Konoha school (universidade)tambem. Não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz.

Sabe, a felicidade de Tenten me assustava. Não que eu não queria que ela fique feliz, pelo contrario eu quero e muito. Meu único medo era de que ela se decepcionasse. Eu sabia como era passar por esse sentimento horrivel de decepção e eu não desejava isso pra ninguem, nem pro meu pior inimigo.

Respirei fundo.  
-Fico feliz Ten-chan, mas não acha que está indo rápido demais?  
Ela me lançou um olhar suplicante, pedindo para que eu não estragasse seu sonho, sua felicidade.

-Só não quero que você se machuque.  
-Isso não vai acontecer. Poder ter certeza. –Disse me abraçando.

Liguei o carro novamente e segui em direção a faculdade. Tenten e eu colocamos todos os assuntos em dia. Ela tinha ido viajar e eu fui passar o resto das férias com a minha mãe e desde então não conversamos mais. Ela tinha mudado um pouco e eu também. Estavamos diferente dos tempos de escola. Eu começei a malhar para poder passar meu tempo e não pensar em certas coisas e ela? Bom, ela realmente devia ter malhado pra valer.

-Sakura, sua mãe me contou que você e o ... –Eu a interrompi.  
-Sim Ten-chan, nós terminamos. –Sua mão institivamente foi até a boca como quem não estivesse acreditando.  
Chegamos na faculdade e eu parei o carro. Tenten já estava saindo do carro quando eu a chamei.  
-Ten, escuta. –Ela voltou. –Aconteceu a 3 meses ta legal? Terminamos nas férias, foi dificil pra mim e ainda está sendo. –Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto. –Eu consegui esquece-lo mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco. Eu estou legal, só... –Não consegui terminar de dizer o que eu queria e comecei a chorar.  
-A Sakura...  
Respirei fundo. Limpei as lagrimas e olhei para Tenten.  
-Vamos? Assim vamos acabar ficando de fora da primeira aula.

Saimos do carro e seguimos para as sala. Era realmente um ambiente diferente da escola. Era outro mundo.  
Tenten e eu tivemos horarios diferentes.  
-Sem sorte. –Disse para mim mesma.

Segui para a sala 243. Ficava quase no ultimo andar e a vista era linda. Dei sorte do professor ainda não ter entrado em sala.  
Sentei em uma carteira no final da sala e fiquei quieta no meu canto. A aula começou e o professor apresentou:

-Bom dia, me chamo kakashi. Sou o professor de literatura desse ano. –Kakashi deu uma longa olhada pela sala e seu olhar parou em mim. Ele me conhecia por ter sido colega de trabalho de minha mãe. Deu um sorrisinho. –Bom dia Sakura. Seja bem vinda.

Percebi que todos os olhares se voltaram para mim. Comecei a ficar corada. Eu odiava quando isso acontecia. Era extremamente constrangedor. Observei cada rosto que me observava. Nenhum conhecido. Ótimo, comecei muito bem. Finalmente Kakashi disse:

-Bom, vamos começar a aula hoje falando sobre...

Meus pensamentos foram alem me esquecendo completamente da aula. Estava pensando em como a Tenten estava se saindo. Será que ela tivera mais sorte do que eu?  
As horas se passaram até que chegou o intervalo. Salva pelo gongo.  
Seguindo em direção ao meu armário no corredor, encontro com Tenten.

-Puxa Sakura você não vai advinhar, meu professor de Literatura é um GATO!.

Dei um risinho.  
-Deixe eu advinhar, o nome dele é kakashi?  
-Como você sabe? –Ten me olhou como se já soubesse a resposta. –Ele é seu professor não é?  
Fiz que sim com a cabeça.  
-Puxa vida! Não acredito! Ele é realmente gato. O que achou dele?  
-É, ele é bonito.  
-Bonito? É do mesmo professor que falamos?  
Seguimos em direção ao refeitorio conversando e dando risadas. Tenten não era muito fã de levar almoço de casa. Seria capaz de enfrentar um touro, só pra não trazer o almoço de casa.  
Sentei na primeira mesa que achei. Comecei a olhar ao redor e percebi que havia muito mais gente do que eu esperava, até que eu percebi uma pessoa diferente. Ele estava sozinho, na dele, escutando musica com um olhar vago para fora da janela. Era incrivelmente lindo. Talvez mais lindo que kakashi. Seus cabelos eram negros como ebano. Parecia ser alto, forte.  
Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Contei até dez e quando eu os abri, percebi que ele me observava.

-\o/

_O que será que vai acontecer com sakurinha *_*?_

_Até o proximo capitulo, minnaaaaa!_

_Review pliss , Novata pedindo opinioes XD_


	2. Aquele filho de uma

2° Capitulo 

Desviei o olhar rapidamente. Será que ele percebera que eu estava o observando? Comecei a comer meu almoço tentando disfarçar. Tenten voltou com sua comida e sentou a minha frente.

-Sakura? Está tudo bem? Você parece nervosa. 

-Eu? Sim, estou. Só estou com fome. 

Ten me olhou com uma cara que não estava acreditando, mas preferiu deixar de lado e começou a lanchar.

Quem era aquele garoto, afinal? Minha curiosidade estava me mantando. Resolvi perguntar.

-Haan.. Ten? Quem são as pessoas da sua sala? 

-Você não deve conhecer Sakura.  
Dei outra garfada. 

-Mas tem algumas pessoas por aqui? 

Ela deu uma olhada ao redor. 

-A tem sim. Aquele ali é o... 

Esperei que ela fosse apontando cada pessoa até que ela chegou a quem eu queria. 

-Aquele ali no fundo, escutando musica é o Sasuke. Ele é o estilo misterioso... caladão. Me assusta um pouco. Parece que não tem amigos. Será que ele é autista? 

Reprimi um riso.

- Claro que não. Ele só deve ser... timido. 

- Timido? É pode ser. E bom, aquele ali é o Neji. –Ela deu um longo suspiro. 

-Eu conheço essa cara. Já tá afim do garoto? 

-Não é que eu esteja afim Sakura. Ele é lindo, aqueles olhos que parecem cristais... –Sua cara logo se fechou. –Mas ele não está solteiro. Eu o vi com uma garota na sala. Ela senta ao lado dele em todas as aulas. Deve ser a namorada dele. 

-Parece que você não deu sorte dessa vez Ten. 

-É pode ser. 

Ela voltou ao seu almoço com um sentimento de desapontamento. Olhava para Neji entre uma garfada e outra.  
Olhei para o lado, para a janela onde Sasuke se encontrara antes de Tenten aparecer. Supresa, percebi que ele não estava lá. Olhei em volta e nenhum sinal dele. Voltei atenção para o meu almoço e conversei um pouco com Tenten sobre as aulas. 

O sinal tocou. Tenten e eu nos levantamos e fomos cada uma para sua sala. É, de volta a minha prisão.  
Ficar sem a minha amiga nas salas de aula era como uma prisão sem visitas. Estava acostumada a sempre ter ela ao meu lado e agora não é assim. Teria que esperar até o fim das aulas (ou pelo menos até a hora do almoço) para poder ve-la.

Segui meio sem rumo até a minha sala. Quando dei por mim, estava no chão, meus livros e folhas por todos os lados. Eu havia esbarrado em alguem. 

-Ei , você não olha por anda não seu... –Levantei o olhar e vi que era ele. Sasuke. Estava parado na minha frente. Parecia que nem se quer havia se movido com o meu esbarrão. Ele deu um sorrisinho. –Vai ficar ai parado e não vai ajudar a me levantar?

Ele não respondeu, apenas me observou. 

-Otimo, deixa que eu me viro. –Comecei a pegar meu material e juntar tudo. Quando fui lavantar para me desculpar, por que de fato a culpa era minha, ele já não estava mais lá. Ele havia sumido.(Cara ele é ninja O_O) Olhei pelo corredor e percebi que havia poucas pessoas. Devia ter ido pra sala.

Segui pelo corredor até chegar a minha sala. Meu professor (ou professora) não tinha chegado ainda. Sentei na minha carteira no fundo da sala. Olhei pela janela, até que a porta é aberta com uma voracidade.  
-Bom dia meus alunos! Meu nome é Jiraya. Sou o professor de biologia de vocês. Corpos, sangues, sexo e tudo mais. Vamos falar sobre isso esse ano. 

Todos começaram a rir. Confesso que era impossivel não rir. Ele era alto, tinha um cabelo até a cintura branco e um jeito um pouco que louco demais. Se passasse perto de um hospício, eles diriam que ele fugiu.

Começou a aula e ele só falava e falava. Se apresenta e aos poucos escolhia uns sortudos para fazer perguntas surpresas.

-Ei você menina do cabelo rosa. Nunca vi um cabelo rosa, ele é pintado? 

-Não professor. –Dei um sorriso. 

-Hmm.. qual o seu nome? 

-Sakura, Sakura Haruno. 

-Srta. Haruno, você é muito bonita. Aposto que tem namorado.

Um garoto da sala que parecia ser o brincalhão do ano. Ele não estava lá nos primeiros tempos. 

-Vai me dizer que o senhor está afim dela. 

Graças a ele, a atenção que até agora estava sobre mim, foi em sua direção.

-Meu caro jovem, elogiar uma moça não é necessariamente dito que a pessoa está afim dela. 

- Claro que não professor, mas perguntar se tem namorado...  
Ele foi interrompido. 

-Isso! você me fez lembrar que ela não respondeu a minha pergunta. Então senhorita? 

-Haan... –Olhei para baixo. –Não tenho namorado. 

-Nunca teve? 

-Não acha que é invadir a privacidade demais de uma pessoa professor?  
Disse uma garota que estava sentada ao meu lado. Ela era loira, olhos azuis e tinha cabelos longos. Bonita.

-É tanto faz. Vocês parecem estar contra mim hoje. Bom vou começar a aula. 

Olhei para ela com uma cara de agradecimento.  
-Obrigada . –Sussurrei 

-De nada. Me chamo Ino. 

-Prazer.

As horas se passaram lentamente. O tic tac do relógio estava me irritando. Eu queria ir para a casa descançar e entrar na internet. O professor de literatura havia passado uma pesquisa enorme para daqui a dois dias e eu queria acabar com ela o mais rapido com isso.

O sinal bateu e eu comecei arrumar minhas coisas. Ten apareceu na porta. 

-Aleluia que essa aula acabou. Não aguentava mais. 

-Oie Ten. Eu tambem não. To doida pra ir pra casa. 

-Posso ir pra sua casa hoje? 

-Agora? 

-É... Por favor! 

-Claro que pode.

Seguimos para o volvo.

-Ten, você pode dirigir hoje? 

-Claro. Tá tão cansada assim? 

-Pode dizer que sim.

Entreguei as chaves do carro para Ten e sentei no banco do passageiro.

-Sabe o que eu reparei? –Disse Ten. 

-O que? 

-Acho que o tal Neji não sabe beijar.  
Comecei a rir. 

-É sério Sakura. Ele não beija em momento algum aquela garota que está ao lado dele e que por sinal se chama Hinata. Que diabos de nome é esse? Hinata.

-Hahaha. Já parou pra pensar que eles podem ser somente amigos? 

-Não existe amizade entre homem e mulher sem segundas intenções.

Essa era a desculpa que Tenten dava quando estava afim de alguem e ainda, eu disse ainda, não tinha ficado com ela.

-A é claro. Eu havia esquecido. 

Chegamos a minha casa. Ela não era lá essas coisas, mas era aconchegante. Tinha dois andares, igual as casas de campo.

-Vamos. So não liga por que eu estou sozinha em casa tambem. 

-Ah tudo bem. Melhor ainda que podemos conversar. 

-Espera vou pegar o celular e ligar para minha mãe.

Comecei a revirar minha mochila e nada do celular. Será que eu perdi ele na escola? Ou sera que deixei no carro? Fui até o volvo e não o encontrei. Entrei correndo em casa. 

-Ten! Eu perdi meu celular! Não to achando ele em lugar nenhum. Meu deus! Ele era novinho. 

-Calma você não deixou ele em algum lugar não? Esbarrou em alguem e deixou cair? 

-Não claro que não! Eu só... –Foi ai que tudo veio a minha mente. Ah escola, o esbarrão, sasuke sumindo de repente.

-Filho da ...! –Gritei. 

-O que foi? 

-Na escola hoje eu esbarrei no Sasuke, aquele garoto da sua sala. Ele não me ajudou a levantar e do nada desapareceu. Ele roubou meu celular! Aquele filho de uma égua! É por isso que ele é quieto. Ele é um ladrão! Ele vai ver só. 

-Calma! Voce não sabe se é ele ou não. Amanha você resolve isso.

Passei a tarde toda nervosa. Pensei em como pegar meu celular de volta. Pensei em como eu saberia se ele estava com ele ou não. A essa altura já teria vendido ou pior estaria usando ele. Meu sangue subiu e então eu resolvi tomar banho enquanto Tenten usava o computador.  
Ao sair do banho Tenten deu um grito.

-Meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus! 

-O que foi Ten? 

-Escuta isso! Não, veja isso. –Disse puxando meu braço.

"_Olá Ten. Sou eu, o Neji. Tudo bem? Desculpa te mandar um e-mail assim do nada, mas eu queria saber qual foi a pesquisa que o professor passou em casa. Parece que você foi a única que copiou. Preciso de uma ajuda nesses trabalhos. Obrigada. Responda assim que der. _

"_Beijos Neji_."

-Não é incrivel? 

-Vai com calma Ten. Ele só quer saber do trabalho. 

-Você acha que eu sou idiota? É claro que ele quer saber do trabalho _e_ quer uma ajuda no trabalho. Você leu isso direito? Ele deu uma deixa. _"Preciso de uma ajuda nesses trabalhos"_ Viu?

Deixei Ten com suas felicidades e fui pegar uma roupa. Me vesti e sentei na cama pra fazer o trabalho de casa. 

-Ten. –Disse. –Voce acha que ele vai desolver meu celular? 

-Sasuke? 

-É. 

-Claro que eu acho que vai. Talvez ele tenha pego por engano e devolva amanhã.

-Deus te ouça. 

-Não coloque Deus nisso. Faça com que Sasuke escute. 

-Vou ignorar seu comentário. Você não tem dever pra fazer? 

-E você tambem não tem? Acho que voce devia parar de pensar no Sasuke, o garoto misterioso, e fazer seu dever.

Joguei o travesseiro nela. 

-Não estou pensando nele. Eu estou pensando em como pegar meu celular _dele_. É diferente. 

-Mas pegar o celular dele, necessariamente é pensar nele. 

Passamos a tarde toda estudando e conversando. Algo que eu não fazia com ela a um bom tempo.


	3. Nem Pensar!

3° Capitulo.

Eram 5:30 e eu estava acordada. Estava sentada em minha cama tentando entender por que eu não conseguia dormi. Insonia? Eu nunca tive insonia. Preocupações? O que uma garota de 18 anos iria ter pra se preocupar, morando sobre o teto dos pais?

Levantei e sai do quarto. Desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha pegar um copo d'agua. Ao colocar o copo na pia, sinto como se tivesse alguem me observando. Gelei na mesma hora sem saber o que fazer. Não queria olhar na janela, vai que aparece um rosto? Quando fui me virar ,gritei:

-AAAAH! TENTEN! O que você esta fazendo aqui? Quase me mata de susto. 

Tenten se segurando pra não rir. 

-Eu que te pergunto. Você desceu e eu fiquei preocupada. Aliás, o que você tem? 

-Nada, estou bem. Apenas vim beber um pouco de água. 

-Não é sobre isso que estou perguntando. O que você tem que se assusta toda hora? Anda meio nervosa e pensativa. Vamos, eu não sou sua amiga? 

-Lá vem você com suas chantagens emocionais. –Comecei a lavar o copo.

–Eu estou bem, sério. Apenas estou com insonia e uns pensamentos. 

-Pensando no Sasuke? 

-Claro que não. Vamos subir, para nos arrumar. Vamos tomar café da manhã fora.

É claro que eu não estava pensando no Sasuke. Não tinha por que pensar. Só por que ele era incrivelmente lindo, alto, charmoso e tinha uns cabelos incrivelmente macios ( pelo menos é o que parece)? Não. É claro que não.

Nos arrumamos e resolvemos tomar café na rua. 

-Vai dirigir hoje? –Perguntou Tenten. 

-É dá pra dirigir. Quer ir aonde? 

-Naquela lanchonete que tem perto da escola. Eles fazem um misto quente muito bom.

Dirigi sem falar nenhuma palavra, enquanto Ten contava dos seus sonhos e tudo mais. 

- ... E então ele chegava e me beijava. Isso não é o maximo? Pena que é um sonho. Não seria bom se eu e você saissemos com garotos esse ano?  
Fiz que sim com a cabeça. 

-Você nem está me escutando não é mesmo? O que foi?  
Salva pelo gongo. 

-Vamos, chegamos a tal lanchonete. 

Desliguei o motor e saltei do carro numa rapidez. Ten veio logo atras de mim me enchendo de perguntas as quais eu tentava evitar responder. Ao entrar na lanchonete, percebo que deixei a carteira no carro. 

-Haan, espera. Vou ter que ir lá no carro pegar a carteira. Já volto. 

-Espera o que você vai querer. 

Respondi gritando, já fora da lanchonete.  
- O que você for comer!

Segui para o meu volvo. Abri a porta e peguei minha carteira que estava na mochila, trazendo-a junto comigo. Quando fechei a porta me deparei logo em seguida com Sasuke. Ele estava com o seu mercedes preto. Eu fiquei chocada. Ele era realmente lindo. O carro não, o sasuke. Tá ele tambem. Não conseguia desviar o olhar e simplismente o encarava. Ele fechou o carro e se virou tendo seus olhos vindo de encontro ao meu.

Ficamos cinco segundos nos olhando até que eu desviei o olhar. Segui para dentro da lanchonete sem olhar para tras. Sentei de frente para Ten. 

-O que houve? Voce parece... –Algo a interrompeu de falar. –Não olhe agora mais o sasuke acaba de entrar. 

-Jura? –Fiz cara de quem pouco liga. –Encontrei com ele lá fora. 

-Vocês se falaram? 

-Não. É claro que não. 

Sasuke passou ao meu lado exalando um perfume incrivelmente cheiroso. Logo após passou ao lado de Tenten esbarrando em sua mochila, derrubando no chão. Ele parou e se virou. Pegou a mochila e a entregou. 

-Me desculpe, acho que isso aqui é seu. 

-Haan.. o-obrigada. 

Deu um sorriso e seguiu para as mesas finais. 

-Nossa, que voz menina! Você ouviu? 

-Aham. 

Ele falara com ela. Por que não dissera desculpas ou então me ajudou a levantar quando nos esbarramos na escola? Um sentimento de raiva me consumiu.

-Ele não falou comigo quando ele esbarrou em mim na escola. 

-Talvez tenha ficado nervoso. Eu já reparei, ele te olha diferente. 

-É, mas ele falou com você e não comigo. 

-É, e enquanto ele falava comigo, ele te olhava. Pelo canto dos olhos, mas te olhava. 

Eu não havia reparado então não podia argumentar. Será que era verdade? Olhei para as mesas finais e lá estava ele com o seu fone de ouvido olhando para a janela. A garçonete chegou com o seu pedido, o que me pareceu ser ovos com baicon. Ele agradeceu gentilmente e começou a comer. Antes que pudesse dar a primeira garfada ele levantou a cabeça. Me olhou com um olhar que dava medo. Um olhar de desejo e de tensão. Raiva e amor. Um olhar que eu nunca vira antes e então ele sorriu.

Que sorriso lindo! Dentes perfeitos aperfeiçoavam o formato de sua boca. Não consegui retribui o sorriso e desviei o olhar, lembrando então de que ele falara com minha amiga e não comigo. 

-Sakura.  
Disse Ten me trazendo pra realidade. 

-Sim. 

-Sabe o que eu acabei de encontrar? –Disse balançando o celular. 

-O MEU CELULAR! Estava com você e não me disse? 

-Não, eu juro. Ele simplismente apareceu! 

-Impossivel ele aparecer do nad... 

Olhei para sasuke mais uma vez. Ele estava encostado na cadeira, observando minha reação de pura felicidade por encontrar meu celular. Droga. Mico completo. Desviei o olhar e peguei meu celular. Comecei a ver o que pudesse ter sido apagado ou modificado. Comecei olhando pela agenda até que vi algo que me surpreendeu.  
"Sasuke – 555-####" 

Olhei para ele estarrecida. Ele sorriu mais uma vez e fez uma saudação de dois dedos. Meu coração disparou. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Não sei se apagava ou se deixava. 

-Nossa. –Disse Ten. –Até que enfim os pratos chegaram. Não achei que misto quente demorasse tanto. 

-Desculpa senhora. Tivemos um problema no fogão por isso a demora. –Disse a garçonete, cujo nome era Bety. Por que toda garçonete tem nome de Bety? –Obrigada e bom apetite.

Peguei meu misto e dei a primeiro mordida sem vontade.

-O que foi apagado no seu celular? 

-Hein? 

-Eu disse: o que foi apagado no seu celular? 

-Nada. Esta tudo como antes, a não ser pelo fato de... –Eu me interrompi.

–Está tudo como antes. 

-O que qui tem de diferente? –Não respondi. –Anda, fala. 

-Sasuke. –Sussurrei como se ele pudesse me ouvir. –_Sas... ele colocou o numero dele no meu celular.  
_

-**O QUE?**

-_Shiii! Não grita. Está aqui. Veja.  
_Mostrei o celular para ela. 

-Meu Deus! Ele está afim de você. 

-Não, não está 

-A claro, ele apenas quer ser simpático não é? 

-É. Vamos parar de falar disso. Ele esta passando pela gente. 

-Claro. –Tenten deu aquele sorrisinho como quem diz ' até parece. '

Quando ele passou Tenten fez algo que eu jurei mata-la quando saissemos dali. –Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!

Ele parou e se virou. 

-Sim Tenten. 

Ela pareceu surpresa. 

-Você sabe meu nome? 

-Ué, você não sabe o meu? –Disse ele virando seu olhar na minha direção.  
Meu coração subtamente gelou. 

-Não importa. Está muito ocupado? –Fez que não com a cabeça. –Otimo, então por que não se senta com a gente? 

Ele olhou pra mim e eu desviei o olhar. 

-Acho que sakura não vai se sentir muito a vontade. 

Eu olhei pra ele um pouco chocada. Não sei por que mas se ele sabia o nome dela, porque não saberia o meu? 

-Ué, pode se sentar se quiser. 

-Hmm. 

Ten se levantou e disse que ia ao banheiro. Sasuke sentou-se no lugar dela. 

-E então... Seu nome é Sasuke mesmo? –Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Que tipo de pergunta era essa? –Sasuke... o que? 

-Uchiha sasuke E você? 

-Sakura,Ha... 

-Haruno certo?  
Arregalei os olhos. 

-Como você sabe? 

Ele se acomodou na cadeira, foi chegando lentamente perto de meu rosto. O espaço que havia entre nós ia diminuindo cada vez mais. Até que só podia passar um feixe de ar. Seus olhos estavam agora vidrados nos meus. Eles era pretos iguais ao cabelo. Pretos como ébano. Minha respiração foi aumentando e a dele parecia estar controlada. Meu coração batia aceleradamente. 

-Você quer saber como eu sei? –Fiz que sim com a cabeça. – Eu a observo.

Vejo seu olhar cor-de-mar, que agora aparenta medo e desejo. –Ele sorriu.

–Eu apenas observo. E a proposito, eu to sempre sozinho em casa.  
Ele voltou a encostar no banco soltando um sorrisinho. Ten chegou. Então era por isso que ele havia se afastado. Ele percebeu que Ten estava chegando. Nem eu percebi. Quem ele era? O que ele era?

-Perdi alguma coisa? 

-Nada de importante. –Disse afinal. 

-Bom, temos que ir. Você vem sasuke? 

-Claro. 

Paguei a conta e seguimos para o estacionamento. Fui em direção ao volvo desejando somente sair dali. 

-Sasuke, quer uma carona? 

-Obrigada, mas não.

Ele apertou o alarme e a linda mercedes preta respondeu. Ten ficou boquiaberta com o carro. 

-Será que ele é rico? –Disse sussurrando e dando tchauzinho. –Te vejo depois Sasuke! Ele tem cara de ser rico não é? 

-Pode ser. Vamos? To afim de pegar um cinema.

Liguei o motor e segui em direção ao shopping. Ele dissera que me observava, mas como? Eu nem se quer o tinha visto antes. E o que ele quis dizer com " eu estou sempre sozinho em casa" ? Ele espera que eu ligue? Nunca! Eu nunca vou ligar pra ele. Que espere sentado.


End file.
